


The Commander

by stardropsapphic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age II - Act 3, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropsapphic/pseuds/stardropsapphic
Summary: While rescuing the Wardens in the Deep Roads, Anders and Nathaniel have a conversation.
Kudos: 3





	The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Playing through all three games back-to-back between assignments, and "Finding Nathaniel" had me in my feels. The Warden-Commander mentioned is the same from my other fics, Honoria Amell.

It was like old times, Anders supposed. Falling into step with Nathaniel as Cal took the lead ahead with Fenris at her side. Always at her side.

It made his heart ache, but not in the way he thought it might. Instead all he could remember was the woman with spun gold hair and a serious expression always at the ready—the opposite of Cal’s easygoing nature.

“How is she?” he found himself asking.

“The Commander?” Nathaniel murmured.

“Yes.”

Ahead of them, Cal laughed at something Varric had said. Fenris watched her with an expression he’d hesitantly label “fond”—or as close to fond as the elf ever got.

“These days she’s been quiet,” Nathaniel said. “She’s either in the library or in her rooms.”

“It can’t be the Calling,” Anders said. “It’s not been ten years.”

“No,” Nathaniel conceded. “Something… else. She won’t say.”

Anders frowned. “That’s unlike her. Even after everything with the Architect, Honoria still told us things.”

“’Us?’”

“You know what I mean.”

Nathaniel watched him carefully for a moment. “She’d still take you back, you know.”

“Not when it’d get the First Warden on her back,” he spat.

“We both know you can’t resist trouble, Anders,” Nathaniel murmured. “It’s not too late.”

“I’m needed here.” He wasn’t sure how much of those words were him or Justice.

“The Wardens need you, too.”

Anders looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “The Wardens, or Honoria needing to lighten up a little?”

Nathaniel laughed.

They fell quiet. Around them, the Deep Roads echoed with their footsteps. Cal, Fenris, and Varric were in quiet conversation. Cal laughed again. Not for the first time, Anders wished things had been different. All of it.

“You know, Anders,” Nathaniel suddenly said. “Despite it all, you haven’t changed as much as I thought.”

Nathaniel patted his shoulder, and for a moment Anders felt something like relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wish we could've got some indication that the Warden was planning on leaving so this popped into my head.


End file.
